


Fangs and Fantasies

by Dat_Patriot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Frivolity, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Patriot/pseuds/Dat_Patriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheesy vampire stories...? Oh, come on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs and Fantasies

_He looked her straight in the eyes, compelling, mysterious and seductive. Her lashes fluttered as she was drawn into his gaze, captivated by their allure and their unmistakable want. She stepped toward him, offering herself to him, knowing she was his prey. The silent figure drew closer as well, gripping the side of her slim neck as he drew a wet tongue across the warm flesh bared to him. As if the world had stopped, Odette held her breath as sharp teeth grazed her tender skin before piercing through, slow streams of warm crimson flowing from her veins and into the eager mouth of the creature of the ni—_

A book was unceremoniously tossed through the air, followed quickly by an angered outburst, "What the hell? Since when is this what vampires do? Next thing you know, they're going to have telekinesis or glow in the dark!" With a rough hand, the olive skinned man groaned in frustration. "Would it really kill them to do some research? Geez... "

Umino Iruka glared across his living room at the offending piece of literature sprawled unceremoniously on the decorative rug. He sighed before moving to stand and retrieve it, dusting it off to replace it back on his shelf.

Which was completely filled with various vampire related novels.

Iruka looked over his collection, ranging from classics of other centuries to more modern interpretations, all of which he could say absolutely sucked. Pun intended. Mostly. With a disgruntled huff, the olive-skinned man turned from his collection, disappointed. After all, the least those authors could do is ask a specialist. Like a vampire himself. Like Iruka.

Yeah, it was true. Umino Iruka, grade school teacher, was a vampire. Not the average vampire. No, at least not as most humans knew them; vampires were not afraid or harmed by sunlight. That is a myth. If asked, any vampire will say that it's just easier to "get what they want" at night when there are fewer people to see.

It's all very logical, really.

So in reading of these ridiculous tales of vampires, shrouded in darkness, unable to make reflections, and killed by a stake of wood, was all fiction.

Because, really, a piece of wood protruding from anyone's chest wouldn't kill them, vampire or not.

Again, _logic_.

So, Iruka had always made it his mission at Halloween to dress up as a vampire; because really, that's just who he was, and he could be himself for one night of the year. Of course he would be the stereotypical thing for the children at school. If they saw how the first ancestral vampires looked... They'd probably shit themselves. Good thing _those_ looks weren't hereditary.

Which brings this back to Iruka. Tomorrow was Halloween and the school always had a huge party, postponing classes for a day so kids could enjoy the holiday and costumes. Of course, teachers weren't _required_ to dress up, but why not?

The teacher had all his attire chosen out; a ruffled long sleeved shirt would go with his nice form-fitting velveteen pants—which he saved for just such an occasion—topped with an thick cloak of a deep burgundy with stylized golden cords. For that special touch that was all him, Iruka would leave his hair down, releasing it from its usual tight binding at the top of his head. The scar he'd had since childhood that stretched across his nose and cheeks seemed to give his costume that little extra flair as well.

This usually had the desired effect; along with his naturally sharp canines he was able to pull off the look every year with at least a few compliments on his realism. They had no idea.

=x=x=x=

Come Halloween morning Iruka was up at least an hour earlier than usual, making sure he had his treats for the kids and his costume figured out and completely in order. After assembling his whole attire, the school teacher looked himself over in his full-body mirror—because vampires really _can_ see their reflections—and admired his work.

Despite his darker skin he looked the part; old time dress and all. He smiled to his reflection and bared his teeth, revealing the now remarkably sharp canines he usually kept well hidden. A touch of dark eyeliner made his face look more sunken, contrasting its usually full yet slender appearance his students were used to seeing. All in all, he looked like a perfect, first-class romanticized vampire.

"There, done!" Iruka, pleased with the outcome, grabbed his satchel full of papers and made his way to the front door of his cozy apartment. He stopped one last time in front of the small mirror by the door, staring down the image of himself until the eyes turned a deep scarlet shade, just like that of his albino ancestors-it wasn't the first time he was glad he inherited his mother's looks—though for the children's sake, he'd keep them their normal deep brown shade; much less threatening.

=x=x=x=

At school Iruka was beginning to feel like somewhat of a celebrity; kids from all classes seemed to have heard at around lunchtime about his "really really cool vampire costume," and had come by his room to see.

One kid even brought a camera. That _really_ threw him off.

All in all it was a great day; he could show his fangs and not be judged or accused and just be himself. Except for one little issue; well, not so little really, more like another teacher in the building. Hatake Kakashi taught the gifted and talented at the academy, and was apparently quite gifted himself in many things, such as jigsaw puzzles. It was even a question as to whether or not having such silver and gravity-defying hair was a talent as well. Iruka never really had a problem with the other man, save for his eccentricity and odd habit of randomly popping into Iruka's classroom.

There was just something about him, though...

It could have been the fact that he too was dressed as a vampire, but a more feral interpretation. He wore a white shirt similar to Iruka, except torn and covered with red spots that matched those around his mouth and on his fingertips. His pants were also ripped at the edges and his shoes were scuffed and worn. To Iruka, this was an almost disturbingly realistic imitation of a vampire—like himself—gone out of his mind.

What was more disturbing perhaps was what Kakashi had said to him after the student had left for the day in his classroom.

"You know, Iruka, I think you just might be my blood-type."

Iruka turned to him from his desk, looking at the silver-haired man from over his shoulder, "Hardy-har-har, hilarious Kakashi-sensei."

The other just smiled, revealing matching sharp teeth, "What? You think I'm lying? Fine... I'll bet you're a..." He paused, blatantly looking the younger man up and down, "type O."

Now Iruka looked a little stunned, "Uh, yeah... I am. How did you know that?"

Kakashi just waved his hand through the air as if to dissipate any worries, "Maa, I just figured you were, seeing as I'm a type O, too." He leaned into Iruka slightly, a devilish leer decorating his features, "You know, that means that you and I would be very compatible."

Iruka scoffed slightly, "What, you read teenage horoscopes now?" He laughed some more, scrunching up the scar that ran across his nose. "You sound like a school girl with a crush." Of course, Iruka hadn't meant to say that last bit out loud, but Kakashi didn't miss a beat.

"Well, I do have a crush."

The laughter died out of Iruka's throat when he noticed the suddenly very serious look on Kakashi's face, the costume make-up didn't help in distracting from his captivating one-eyed gaze.

' _Uh-oh... I sound like the woman from that novel...'_

Iruka swallowed slightly before turning fully away from the older man, "That's very interesting, Kakashi-sensei..."

"Hmm..." Kakashi agreed, walking around Iruka's desk to face him. "Yes, and I've been meaning to ask this person out to dinner, but said crush has been having a hard time getting the memo..."

"Oh, really?" Iruka asked in an oblivious tone, unconsciously pulling at the cords around his cloak. "Well, maybe you should be more straightforward with your crush, then maybe they'd—"

Whatever it was "they would have done" was cut off as Iruka's mouth was suddenly covered with Kakashi's, the warm pale lips attacking Iruka's with a ferocity the younger man had rarely experienced. He felt Kakashi's lips part against his and a warm tongue slide over his own bottom lip, unsure of what to do Iruka kept his mouth shut, not wanting the older man to risk a sliced tongue on his sharp teeth; he was enjoying this after all.

Kakashi was persistent however and in an act of frustration he bit down on Iruka's bottom lip, eliciting a strange yelp-moan out of the man. Iruka went to draw back but a hand at the base of his neck kept him firmly planted against Kakashi's relentless assault on his face. What shocked him the most was when the younger teacher's abused lip was sucked by Kakashi, the blood slowly lapped away by a pliant and nimble tongue.

At this, Iruka jerked his head back, finally breaking the sweet contact they shared. He panted, staring at Kakashi's face as the silver-haired man licked a small drop of Iruka's blood from his own lips, smiling sinfully.

"I—Wha—You—And-" Iruka was completely lost for words, having had his colleague kiss him senseless then lick at his blood just—

Wait.

No. No no no. That couldn't be it. It wasn't true. No. Not him, no wa—

"Yes I am, Iruka. Just like you."

These words snapped Iruka back from his thoughts so fast he feared whiplash. He stared into Kakashi's face above him, which now revealed its hidden left eye. The entirety of the iris was blood red.

"So you are..."

Kakashi nodded.

"And you knew I was..."

Another nod.

"And all those times you came by, you were..."

A smirk, "told you my crush was a little slow."

At that Iruka couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh; his colleague was a fellow vampire with a crush on him, it just seemed so ridiculous. The teacher laughed on for a while before Kakashi silenced him again with his lips, this time Iruka parted them almost instantly, loving the feel of Kakashi's large hand sifting through his loose hair.

This time Kakashi was the one to part them, moving to Iruka's neck where he began to nip playfully at the skin, "so, Iruka, now that my crush knows that I like them, what should I do?"

Enjoying the tremors the sharpness of Kakashi's teeth caused on his neck, Iruka responded a little breathless, "I think you should show them how you... put your mouth to good use..." _Oh gods, had he said that?_

He must have, because he felt Kakashi smile against his neck, "Well then, come into my parlor..."

=x END x=

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but decided it was kinda cute. So here it is. Cheesey, but that was kinda the idea. Hope you like~


End file.
